


There's Nothing Like It

by Mister Bates (Panikeet)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Humans are rare, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Pheromones, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding, Xenophilia, handjob, impending angst, yall thought you were safe lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikeet/pseuds/Mister%20Bates
Summary: Humans are a very rare breed of sapient lifeforms.And you can bet it makes them want to get their hands on you.





	1. Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Its my birthday soon and I want some robo peen so indulge on my fantasies with me okay

Rewind and Chromedome had been the first to spot them. They tried immediately to run, but Rewind had began to ask them questions. The situation went the way it did, and now Rewind was explaining that there was a small organic on board with them and that they had stowed away aboard the ship somehow for a reason they refused to share. Rodimus groaned.  
"Ok but, we can't just, I dunno, drop them off at the nearest planet?" He tried, leaning back in his chair and glancing at Drift, who shrugged in response.

"Well, they are pretty rare, Rodimus, the conditions might not be friendly enough." The captain's expression twitched towards annoyance.  
"Nebulon is perfectly fine for any organic. What could possibly be so delicate?" Rewind didn't answer, and instead looked cautiously around, drawing concern from the captain, whose expression shifted to worry.  
"Rewind...?"  
"They're a human, Rodimus." He stated. In moments, the autobot's face lit up and he leaned forward with interest. Drift, Magnus, and Megatron's interests, although far more subtle, were piqued. 

"A human? Aboard the Lost Light? That's- I- Wow. A real human? Like, you're sure about this, Rewind? You're sure they're 100% real genuine homo sapien."  
"Positive." Rewind affirmed. Rodimus nearly revved his engine in excitement. He shot up.  
"Well then, as original captain and co-captain, I see it as my priviledge to greet them first so uh, yeah! Gotta blast-I'll-see-you-in-a-bit-bye!" And with that, he transformed and rolled the hell out.

*****

Rodimus almost didn't believe what he was seeing. How did they get so far from Earth? What were they doing here? He'd seen humans before, why was this one so cute? Humans would be so much more attractive if they all had e/c eyes like that, and h/c hair that was h/l in length and h/t in texture. You were like, a show human. Definetly something he would enter into a contest or something like that. If he was any more like Drift he would have said it was a sign from Primus and you were absolutely going to be taken care of. Lord, you were making him weak in the knees.

"Hello!" He started. "My name is Rodimus, and this is my ship. Who are you?"  
"Woah, uh, I'm (y/n), it's an honor to meet you, sir." You blinked dully, still shocked that aliens were everything you had hoped for them to be, yet not at all what you expected.  
"The honor's all mine, can I take you back to my office?" You nodded compliantly and stepped into oddly shaky hands. He walked with you sprawled in his palms as the two of you further introduced himself to you. 

He did the same with Drift, Megatron, and Ultra Magnus, who tried their best not to bombarde you with questions all at once. That is when things took a subtle turn.  
Your eyes roamed around the room like a herd in a grassland, wandering around with purpose, in search of the greens and fruits of discovery. You attempted to read signs on the wall and tabs left open on monitors, absorbing like a little sponge information of your surroundings.  
You looked at the bots.

First at Rodimus, and took in his vivacious cerulean optics and androgynous soft curves that made up the design of his face, and his sloping hourglass figure and wide hips.  
You looked at Drift, who's mouth was pulled into a brighter-than-the-sun goodnatured smile, and broad chest and narrow, tapering waistline that was connected by small, taut hips to thick, massive thighs.

Your eyes then trailed over at Megatron, whose face bore ruggedly handsome features from the creases under his intense eyes to the strong chin and chiseled jawline. His shouders were vast and his form was evidently powerful. Yet it only was complimented by his tired demeanor and mannerisms.

Lastly you became focused on Ultra Magnus. His features were like him: stern. Furrowed optic ridges and set jaw, he was solid in stature and will. He was a spectacularly huge, with even more impressively sized hands that the thought of behind held in made you shake. You imagined being commanded by him. You imagined, for fleeting moments, being whispered lazy pillowtalk by Megatron. You indulged on a brief fantasy of Drift trailing his servos down his thighs just to tease you. Lastly, you imagined Rodimus' lively eyes wild and vibrant as his jaw dropped with a moan.

You squirmed a bit, and looked down, away from them to your pressed shut thighs. You caught a faint, barely noticeable hint of arousal when you shifted from where you sat. The four of them had been discussing matters such as whether or not it was wise to keep you and how they would take care of you, when suddenly the conversation cut off completely. You looked up, puzzled. They stared down at you with faces of what looked like shock.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

There was a dull thump thay sounded from the laps of each of them. They kept staring, blinking rapidly, licking their lips, nervously, their breathing almost laboured. They smelled the air, and Magnus even bit his lip.  
Your face flushed.  
You being aboard this ship was going to be like walking around with a hot pie that was trailing its sweet aroma to the noses of everyone in range:  
This was the type of metaphorical pie they wanted to get their servos in. It made their mouths water for a taste.

And oh, were most of them hungry.


	2. Welcome Aboard- Rodimus/Reader/Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Drift perform a very mandatory initiation on you

"Excuse me," Megatron cleared his vocal processor and stood up, quickly turning his hips away from the eyes of that tantalizing little human. Megatron walked briskly out the door of the office and made a bee line for his private quarters. Ultra Magnus stammered and stuttered as the co-captain fled, looked at you, looked at the door, and back at you before rushing away in a similar matter. 

The two more petite mechs hardly seemed to notice the other two bolting. They were fixated on you. And you, on the other hand, were no better. You stared up at them.  
"I guess they, uh, had important matters to attend to, huh?" You filled in the hummming silence with an absentminded quip that was swallowed up by the thickening atmosphere between the three of you.   
"Yeah... Yeah..." Rodimus' words slurred and he nodded, hardly blinking as he gezed at you. His servos twitched, he wanted to touch you, badly. But was now a good time? Maybe that would freak you out. No, you had just emitted that... scent. It was driving the captain wild, and it was enough to send the composed Megatron and Duly Appointed Enforcer of The Tyrest Accord fleeing to their bunks, no doubt to self service shamefully to the thought of you, or blow off the blast of energy your pheromone had charged them with on each other.

Rodimus was first to hive into his urges. One golden servo reached around you slowly, and you hardly protested its touch. In fact, you were more than welcoming.  
"You want to be a part of my crew, don't you (y/n)?" Cerulean optics lidded with a grin on his faceplate. Tips of digits prodded underneath the hem of your coat and shirt, and you shivered. They were warm and tingled with the electric energy of cybertronian life.  
"Absolutely," You breathed and grasped one of his fingers, pulling it closer to your body. The autobit's breath hitched. "What do I have to do to get in on this?" Good choice of words, very open for a double entendre.

"Well, let's, uh... Heh, let's get you out of these first." Rodimus chuckled, wild eyed and hungry from the baiting of his senses. "You up for this?" You nodded eagerly aided him in pinching off your sweater while you wrench off your pants in an instant. In the midst if stripping you found yourself glancing over at Drift who's jaw was dropped at the sight before him. You looked back at Rodimus who beckoned the other autobot over. With trembling but gentle digits Rodimus pushed you onto your back and let you lay sprawled on the desk top. You watched him fumble with his croth and sigh after a brief series of clicking sounds. Drift bit his lip as he gazed down at what you couldn't see thanks to that damn desk without sitting up. He did the same and slid you closer, his gunmetal grey servo scooping you into his direction. 

The mechs loomed their spikes above you, Rodimus' already sporting a bead of a magenta fluid at the tip. He set his length onto your belly, and you gladly pressed against the warm, malleable sentio metallico. It was much warmer than the desk and was only growing warmer and more firm as you rubbed your body against it. You palmed the substance dribbling down the head of his sex and spread it along his tip and shaft, earning a breathy sigh. You shivered in delight at the sounds and sensation, and not wanting him to be neglected, scanned the room for Drift. You thought that maybe he had changed his mind and left, but he was directly behind you. Rodimus was rubbing his shaft against you, hips bumping against the corner of his desk, and you now felt a similar presence from behind. The two sides of the desk corner gave just enough room for both of them to rut against you without crushing you. 

Rodimus gripped the sides of the table, his back arched and moans loud and shameless. He threw his head back and shoved one servo down between his shapely thighs to swipe open his valve panel and thrust his fingers inside. You licked his firm slit and hugged around the sensitive area just under his tip. His thrusts and the movement of your arms drove your tightly squeezing arms up and down his shaft. Drift grunted sharply, and let out a long, drawn out groan. His eyes were closed and his moans were hushed, little "oh"s and "yes"s between each laboured breath. His cock was pressed against your innner thighs and slid in and out inbetween them. 

There was friction between your legs and against your chest, and although that alone wasn't enough to normally bring you over the edge, the sheer excitement of the situation and the indulgence of your fantasies was making heat pool in your stomach. Who could honestly blame you, though? You could've probably came the second you saw what they were packing. They were, in many senses, absolutely beautiful- and so brightly colored! Their biolights were captivating, and looked like a lightshow the way they flared and blurred with Drift and Rodimus' now erratic thrusting. That bright blue node just below yiu was especially bright, and looked swollen. It was just within arm's reach, too. Impulsively, you reached down and grabbed it. You gave it a squeeze and palmed it, and less than a split second later heard a blaring cry from Rodimus. You almost thought you'd hurt him if it weren't for the thick ropes of transfluids that squirted upwards and fell splattering onto you. He pulled away from you and allowed you to focus on Drift as he caught his breath.

Drift clenched his teeth, digits twitching wilding and scrabbling against the surface of the desk as he thrusted faster and faster. His flaring blue optics widened, shut, and widened again, eyelids twitching as he was brought closer and closer. He rubbed his external node furiously with two fingers, throwing back his head and releasing a winded wail and you gave his tip a hard squeeze just as viscous fluid shot out of his slit and spattered over the desk surface. He kept his cock pressed on top of your body as he leaned over you, panting as quivering servous traced down your body surprisingly gently. You hadn't been satisfied, but your exersion and excitement still left you too dazed and gasping... and covered in their semen. 

Rodimus grinned down at you.  
"Consider yourself a Lost Lighter, (y/n)!"


	3. Secret Menu- Swerve/Skids/ Riptide/Trailbreaker/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human walks into a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went out and celebrated my birthday early last night! (Its on a wednesday and no one will be in town next weekend) :D We had a lot of fun there was kareoke at the place we went to and I yelled All Star by Smashmouth, it was a good time™

You blinked once, twice.

Rodimus was absolutely out cold, snoring away in his chair. You chuckled at his drastic lack of stamina and looked around. Drift had just excused himself to the wash racks just momemts ago, and there was still an itch of need buzzing like electricity between your legs.

And you could smell it on yourself.

The whole pheromone thing wasn't all that confusing, but still surprising nonetheless. You wondered if it was like that for all bots. Why wouldn't it be? Honestly, what were the chances that Drift, Rodimus, Megatron, and Ultra Magnus just so happen to all be the specific type of bot who reacts to the scent of human pussy like an aphrodisiac? It had to be an overall species thing.

So with that in mind, that could mean two things:  
1) You're in terrible danger of getting destroyed by giant robotic penises.  
2) You're in great luck, there's a 99% chance of getting destroyed by gigantic robotic penises in today's forecast.

You walked over to the edge of the desk and looked down. That is, uh, that is quite a drop down there to the floor. Attempting to jump straight down is a one way ticket to instant death. If you died right now, just as the prospect of a hundred or so different giant alien robots to sleep with hangs right outside the obscenely large door, you'd probably come back from the dead to kill yourself.

You used a pen around a foot taller than you to push out a drawer, and then the one below it. You repeated the process before you found purchase on the ground, looking around at the room from the view of the ground. You gave an awed whistle under your breath. This place made you feel like a doll. To completely open, you liked it, a lot. You were small, vulnerable, ready for use.

You kept walking down the corridor. There was a neon sign in the distance. It took a while but you went far enough to find yourself standing right under it. The sign read "Swerve's" and as you peeked in the doorway, it appeared to be a pub of some sort.

"So where is everyone?" A blue and red trimmed mech asked. He swirled his glass in a tight circle before taking a sip.  
"The grand opening of Visages. Mirage woke up one day and I guess decided 'ooh look at me I'm gonna be Swerve's competition ooh!' The nerve!" The bartender was exceedingly short and cute, just around ten feet tall. There were other mechs in company as well. A very tall robot with kibble that reached up high into the air. His helmet looked like a shark's fin and his violet face had no discernable nose. Another bot with black armour and an orange visor. He was drinking avidly.

You decided it was time to walk in. You approached cautiously, while the bartender was rambling away on some topic. His face tilted to look at you and his jaw dropped. He let out a very audible gasp and all the mechs turned around. Suddenly you felt a bit embarrassed, with all these shocked eyes trained on you. That's when the bartender  _squealed._

_"Oh my GOD, IS THAT A HUMAN!?"_

He was ecstatic and you weren't going to take this away from him.

"Hello! Yeah, uh, hi! I'm (y/n), I'm from Earth. How goes it?"

"OhmyGodOhmyGodHI! My name is Swerve and and uh, fuck, um, welcome to my bar! There's usually a lot more people here but there's this other bar, called Visages, that just opened in another place around the ship but they're not as good, and-" Swerve blinked as the blue mech with the door wings put his servo on his shoulder. "Sorry! I'm rambling."

"You're fine, don't worry about it. I kind of just got here, but Rodimus says I can stay. He uh, he and Drift decided on it."

"Woah. Does Magnus know?" The same one asked you.

"Yeah, Magnus and Megatron. What's your name?" You replied.

"I'm Skids. This is Riptide and Trailbreaker." He introduced you to the other two. The waved and harmonized with two low but friendly "hey"s.

"We don't know anything about humans, except that you have like, hair or something, but you seem really cool." Riptide said with an approving nod.

"Why don't you come up here?" Swerve patted the bar counter. You shrugged and walked on over closer, and thanked Skids after he bent down and helped you up. "Wow, a real human. Y'know, I'm really really into human media but aaaaaaah, I never thought I'd be meeting one for real! This is so coo-" He was suddenly cut off and you could hear the background chatter from Riptide and Trailbreaker cease as well. 

"Do you smell something?" Riptide asked.

"It smells..." Skids trailed off.

"Really, really..." Trailbreaker did in a similar manner.

" _Good._ " You swore you saw Swerve salivating. They stared you and you pressed your thighs together, attempting to keep the pheromone that they found so irresistible inside. The idea of them not being as good at sharing as Rodimus and Drift were was a terrifying thought. You could be ripped to shreds! Or perhaps not. Maybe they didn't intend on touching you, maybe they still had sense. Even in his heat Rodimus asked you for consent, so they weren't completely mindless animals.

There it was again, the sound of pressurizing spikes hitting their panels and dull gasps. You looked at Swerve, his hands were trembling and his chest was pressed against the counter, and he looked like he was focusing hard on you and controlling himself. You stepped closer to him and sat down, leaning against his chest as one would a wall. He made a small noise.

"Is somethin' wrong?" You looked up and smiled. They caught wind (nyhAH) of the fact that you knew exactly what was going on, and it had all registered in their head why, upon further inspection, you looked like you'd been dumped liquids on. Skids bit his lip. Oh, that was because you  _had_ , haven't you? You dirty, filthy, adorable little thing. You were so coquettish, it was turning them all on. 

They watched Swerve crack and began to spew nonsense as you let him explore you with his hands, fingers going underneath the shirt you had just put back on again a few minutes ago. You made a particular pleased noise as his fingers touched you in a particularly pleasing way and he shut his mouth immediately, only noise emitted was the sound of laboured breathing. He wanted to hear every bit of yours. 

"Bring'em over here more." Someone grunted and you craned your head back to see Skids, Riptide, and Trailbreaker with their spikes in their hands. You looked down to see Swerve's. It was adorable like the rest of him. Small and chubby, you just wanted to give it a kiss. You grinned and unbuttoned your pants, knowing all eyes were on you, and doing it as teasingly as you knew how. It had worked, because after a quick green light confirmation, Swerve was slicking his cock with yours and his fluids. He was vocal as all hell, and you very much appreciated it. You pushed as much as you could it one go inside of you and cried out. His was probably the only spike you could fit inside you, but the fit was still a very tight one.

You groaned and moved against him as he gave long thrusts to push himself deeper. Skids was hunched over, looking at you with eyes so full of lust they looked almost pained. You considered yourself average on the scale of attractiveness, but with your rarity, cuteness, and these damn hormones triggered inside them, you were like an angel. An angel they were all jacking their cocks to the sight of being fucked from behind by their friend. Riptide squeezed his tip as he watched you, and you watched him back. He wanted you on his spike. But he was too big! Is that a good thing? To be too big for a human? He assumed so.

You noticed Trailbreaker fingering himself vigorously. He was the only one out of the four doing so. Ah, so he liked to use his valve? You could probably help with that. You wondered if Swerve liked it, or Riptide, or Skids- And shortly afterwards you couldn't tell up from down as Swerve's thrusting became erratic and he grabbed your thighs, screaming your name and slamming into you as hard as he could without damaging you.

"(y/n) I'm gonna..." He was cut off by static moans from him and the others. Riptide let out a moan and came, his transfluids dripping down his hand. Swerve hit his peak and you felt the sensation of being filled with viscous liquids that drove you over the edge and made you unravel then and there. Skids did the same shortly afterwards, his cum squirting upwards and, you knew it was deliberately, onto you. Trailbreaker was last, leaning over the desk and giving a winded cry. It was more subtle than the rest, but you didn't really care at the moment. Right now you were just focusing on... Nothing in particular, really. You were in a daze, feeling the aftershocks pulse within you and making you quiver.

They said some things you didn't quite catch as you yawned and felt yourself be picked up by... Someone. And you were lulled to sleep by the feeling if swaying when they walked and carried you off... Somewhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, where does reader wake up?


	4. In The Meantime- Megatron/Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what ever happened to Megan Trainor and Ultar Mgsuna™?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire reason I made this rubbish is tomorrow oh joy !!  
> I got a really interesting present!  
> A 107° F fever, a sore throat, and congestion, all in one!

"Was that... Was that what I thought it was?" Ultra Magnus stuttered, still struggling to proccess just what exactly transpired back there, even as the two mechs were hastily walking out of range of that painfully tantalizing scent. It took all the control in the world to even do so.  
"Human pheromones... I had no idea they were so... potent." Megatron cleared his throat and looked to the side of him.

"I've never experienced anything similar to that before." Ultra Magnus shuddered, still feeling heat in his codpiece and the racing pulse of his spark. Megatron took his gave from the ground and glanced up at him, stopping in front of a familiar door. 

"Are you still experiencing it?" Crimson optics gave off a cautious, almost sheepish glow, one not unlike a much younger bot feeling a certain way. Magnus had a way of making him feel like a much younger bot, he had a knowledge of making him feel a certain way. 

Or maybe it was just the pheromones talking.

"P-pardon?" The duly appointed enforcer's matrix blue eyes shone in shock and his jaw hung dumbly open.  
"I asked if you are still feeling... the effects."  
"I-I, um, I," Flustered, Ultra Magnus covered his mouth and averted his gaze. "Well, yes. Yes, I am. But no matter, I will see to my problem in my own private quarters." 

"Or perhaps," The co-captain offered. "You could stay in mine."  
The other mech looked taken completely by surprise.  
"Megatron! I-I," There was a pause and his faceplates heated up. "Are you sure? I have no idea what kinds of effects the human has on the cybertronian mind, aside from what we just felt... Are you sure it's really you that wants this?"  
"Magnus, of course I want this. In fact, this is perfect." Magnus nodded with the other mech's words.

He was right, this was perfect. They had gotten so close to interfacing many times, but it never seemed like the proper time (nor place). Right now, they were both pulsing with the libido to last them through the night and an intense passion that was building up with every second they spent locking the door behind them and positioning themselves on the berth.

The gunmetal grey mech pressed hungry, consuming kisses all over the mech beneath him. He cupped his face, his half lidded optics casting a faint red haze that clashed with the turquoise light of his partner's eyes in their close proximity. Large hands found purchase between even larger thighs are toyed with a codpiece that didn't hesitate to begin to slide open, agonizingly slow.

They wanted this to last forever, yet they wanted not a single moment between them going to waste. 

The blue and red mech bared his spike, and his fingers curled and folded inside of a dusky grey valve that leaked profusely as its bright red external node was thumbed with a slick digit.  
The two whispered each other's names, voices dripping with need as finally, Megatron gently prodded away Magnus' servos from his valve and let himself sink onto a thick spike that plunged deeply inside him. He brought his lips crashing in passion against his partner's lips underneath him, his breayh hitching in his throat when the head od Magnus' sex pushed inro him in aparticularly pleasing way. 

He sat back and groaned, steadying himself with grey servos on a broad cerulean chest thet heaved as he got to grinding his hips against the other's, paint transfer sure to be evident. The effects of the pheromones were now hitting them full force. Everything felt... so good, as if the burst of sexual energy only enhanced every sensation bubbling up inside them. The more they got into it and surrendered to the carnal desire, the better it all felt to be tangled up with one another.

After a world shattering overload on both parties, and they lay dazed in each other's arms, Manus' raspy breathing in tandem with his oen, Megatron realised something.  
Interfacing like this had really been something else. Before, they had always too much on their mind to ever engage with one another in such an act but under these circumstances nothing was stopping them.

This is what they had needed this whole time.

A nudge in the right direction.


	5. Diagnostics- Ratchet/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't remember the previous events as clearly as you thought, but however things went, they landed you in the medibay.
> 
> ((Cw: somnophilia if you squint ??? just in case))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I got home at almost 11 which is usually when I log on to make a new chapter and J started nodding off soooo whoops I'm currenly typing this at 5 am now. I saw Alien:Covenant today and wow it was pretty damn intense! Now for somethin a little less intense: dreams, an old robot man, his secret wank, a mystery bot, and plot!

You saw the sky again.

You had never stopped to think that there was a possibility that you were never going to look upon the same one again. The sky was always changing, it wore a new face every moment, yet it was always there. You reached your hands upward.

"The sky is falling, the sky is falling..." You murmured nostalgically, recalling the little fairytale of the frightened bird and the acorn that fell and bopped her on the head. When you were young, even though it was obviously not the case in the story, the idea of the sky falling was a foreign concept. You had never considered it before. 

Because no matter how much the sky changed every day and night, it would always still be there when you looked up.

And now you were never going to see the sky again.

 

****

Ratchet read carefully your vital signs upon his screens, sighing. He never thought he'd see this condition on a human. Soldier's Charge wasn't someone that was exactly rare for a bot in war, but for a stowaway human? There's only one way it could happen and Ratchet was already shaking his head and grumbling to himself in disapproval at how irresponsible the mechs on this ship were. 

Soldier's Charge occured when too many types of energon were mixed together and got into a bot's system. It was called such because on the battlefiels during the war, a mech with open wounds might get spattered with so much foreign energon, it would give him a charge of energy that would go into a positive feedback loop and short circuit him if left unattended. It could happen to anyone, apparently, given the nature of their energon. 

Too many failed blood transfusions done in poor conditions could do this, as could ordering too many different types of drinks. 

Or having sex with far too many mechs.

The one who brought you in, Ratchet couldn't remember his name for the life of him, said that he wasn't involved, but he walked in just as you were starting to show symptoms. He had pointed out to the rest of the mechs that you were covered in transfluid, and you were trembling something fierce. 

You said that you felt fine, even full of energy.

He said that was even worse.

Ratchet had given you a thorough cleaning when he began to feel something within him. He groaned, not in pleasure but in annoyance. Of course, you were spewing pheromones from you. He had been around Earth for far long enough to expirience this before, and even grow a little numb to the pandora's box that was the scent of a human's arousal. He had never detected anyone's this strong before, and it was getting to him a little.

He shook his head. Absolutely not. Your energy levels were dangerously high and he would not risk anything now. He had to focus on taking care of you. And then, perhaps later, he could take care of himself. 

Thw doctor hooked you ip to a machine and set the target level to 15, what he knew by memory was the human level of energy on the cybertronian scale. He dismissed a notification that nagged him that the level setting he chose was dangerously low for a cybertronian, and allowed it to start draining your excess energy. All he had to do now was wait.

The wait seemed to only grow longer as the feeling between his legs grew stronger. It was beginning to seriously irritate him. He had to fight it, it would-  
His panel had already popped open. He grumbled. So much for having control and experience with age. The only thing age was giving him was more and more glitches. One of them being having little control over his manual overrides, including keeping his hatch shut.

He sighed, defeated, and began to indulge himself. Ratchet was by far more a valve mech, but was it his valve that decided to pop open? No, and the last thing he wanted was the human to wake up to the sound of a wet port being fingered. At least with his spike, and the way he was massaging himself from the base to the tip, he could keep ever so slightly quieter. But with how he was now rubbing the edges of his seams with one hand and squeezing his tip in the other, it was making it hard to keep quiet. 

He grunted under his breath in tune with the rise and fall of your chest, and when he failed to choke down a moan, you stirred a little in your sleep. His servo flew to his mouth and he could hardly keep one eye open as he gripped his spike hard and ejaculated into his hand. 

The doctor sat back, breathing heavily and shut his panel. He got up, and went to wash his hands from his private act. 

Meanwhile, you were waking up alone in a place you'd never been before.


	6. An Excuse- Brainstorm/reader- First Aid/Brainstorm but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm fails at experiments. It may or may not have been on purpose.  
> First Aid is there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates on, well, everything, really! I have not been feeling my best and I still don't but honestly ya'll have been so patient and the fandom needs some contribution, y'know?

So, word got out around the ship that a stowaway human was found on board. That raised a lot of eyebrows and turned a lot of heads, mostly from bots who

  
A) had no idea what that meant and who's thoughts consisted of "cool." and "those are the tiny flesh thingies right? The brown ones?"

  
B) immediately thought of the aphrodisiac qualities of humans are wanted to know why that happened to have a huge effect on cybertronians and why it only occured outside of Earth's atmosphere

  
C) just couldn't wait to get their valves wet.

  
And if Brainstorm was being honest, he was the later two. Human pheromones were strange. Humans couldn't detect them, and because they are so dilluted on Earth, cybertronians usually got only the faintest hint.

But on the Lost Light it was almost overpowering. The mech swore he walked past at least 10 habsuites and heard some form of sexual commotion behind locked doors be it interface or self servicing.  
Brainstorm was hurrying to his lab, recapping the exchange between him and the medic First Aid just earlier.

  
"So can I come in? I wanna run some tests."  
"Brainstorm, I'm no genius but I know a double entendre when I hear one." First Aid gave a weary sigh. "You're not going in there just to get your hands on the human. They have energon poisoning, too much attentiom from too many bots."  
"Which is exactly why I want to gather data which is exactly why you should let me in." Brainstorm explained. First Aid shook his helm.

  
"Ratchet isn't letting anyone in."  
"Correction: you're not letting me in."  
"Look, Brainstorm, besides your briefcase, which I'm sure is of absolutely no use, you're empty handed." The doctor began.  
"So?" The engineer interjected.  
"So," He grumbled. "You aren't here for any valid purpose because I know for a fact that any real experiment of yours would involve some stupid machine."

  
Brainstorm considered this for several seconds before grinning from behind his mask.  
"Hold that thought." He said before hurrying to his lab.  
He built a machine, a filter of sorts, to neutralize the effect of the pheromones. It was brilliant by design, but faulty. It would malfunction and break, totally not on purpose, and Brainstorm could not be blamed for whatever happened next because honestly, how could he resist at the very least touching himself?

  
So, he made the machine, got in, and was greeted by the sight of you while he set up his contraption nearby.  
"Who are you?" You piped up.  
"Name's Brainstorm, ship's genius." He replied curtly.  
"(Y/n). Where am I?" You asked, confusion ringing in your hoarse voice.

  
"Look around, (Y/n), you're in a medibay." The engineer almost scoffed.  
"… Why?" You croaked.  
"Because that's what happens when little sluts like you go and screw with any mech they see, they get sick." Brainstorm sneered. You flinched as he unscrewed something on his contraption and it fell apart. He then walked over to you.

  
"There's no way you're gonna let SWERVE inside your ass and not romp with the smartest mech in the universe." He hissed, plucking you up, sitting down, and placing you between his thighs. "Swerve. I don't fuckin' believe that. Cute little thing like you could get anyone hard and you let SWERVE fuck you loose? Where are your standards?"

He rubbed a finger in circles against your belly, exploring your torso with raging curiosity. You too were appraising him, cheeks hot and flushed from both his hasty, eager touching and his criticism. Was it really criticism? You weren't confident that it was. From the giddy look in his eyes and the hungry tone you could deduce he was simply talking dirty.

Brainstorm had an attitude but he was harmless, you decided. His degradation was too playful to be degrading. He was simply getting you riled up. And probably thinking out loud.  
"How did you find out?" You asked as he thumbed down your back.  
"Trust me I have my ways," The scientist replied vaguely and nestled you in his crotch, his valve panel sliding open and spike popping out from the other shortly afterwards. "Do your thing. I wanna cum and I wanna cum HARD. Make all that hype worth it."

You hesitated for a moment, considering how you got into the medbay in the first place, but decided to go through with it. Brainstorm said he was a genius, and he even brought in a quite convincing contraption. If anyone, possibly a doctor, asked, he gave you the okay and you were not to blame. 

  
Snapping back to reality, you obediently pushed your arms elbow deep between his folds and felt around. You palmed the mesh covered calipers and ran your hands against seams not unlike the places you's trail your finger in a much much smaller partner. To this Brainstorm made only the slightest of grunts as you bent and unbent your elbows, mimicking the curl of a finger between the scientist's drooling walls.

You watched his eyes haze over in concentration as he gave a shaky sigh while you slowly removed your sticky lube dripping arms to run circles around his external node. You heard Brainstorm's breath hitch as you massaged the plating around it before groping and stroking the bright amber glowing nub about the size of your palms. He gave a whine as you touched it directly, using your slick wet arms to give his clit some friction.

  
"Yeah that's nice... Mmh, that's nice..." Brainstorm moaned as you hauled yourself up, grinding your body against his node. It pulsed and flared under your touch. "Fuck, you're so dirty. You didn't even- urgh- question anything you just hopped right on. Heheh, you're really eager huh? Always in the mood? You're a little slut. Filthy in every sense, a dirty little sl-slu- oh fuck keep doing that don't stop."

Defiantly, you had stepped up your game, holding tightly around the base of his spike for leverage and balance, while your hips thrusted into his node. Your arms pumped and squeezed the flier's cock every time you pulled yourself up and pushed your body against his engorged clit.

"Shit... Shit that's good... Ungh just wait till I fix myself a holoform... Ngh... I'll fuck you so deep you'll feel it in your... Mghh... Primus, what I'm gonna do to you..."

Those words were also being heard by someone else, someone outside the medbay. First Aid whined as he listened to Brainstorm moan and hiss obscene things at you. Brainstorm was far from his type but the way he spoke of ravaging your body and burying his cock inside you could make anyone hot under the collar.

The medic whimpered as his fingers stuffed into his valve, the digits of one hand curling and uncurling hard inside him and the other's lube covered fingertips were rapidly circling his clit. 

"I'm gonna... Mghh... Spread those little legs'a yours and fuck you on the floor like the little whore you a-ah! Ah!" First Aid shut his eyes and hunched over, his knees shaking as his walls throbbed and cum squirted onto his fingers with a breathless whimper.

A shiver ran down your spine at your words and if the scientist didn't think he could get any more aroused, your excitement made him groan loudly and arch his back. Precum beaded at the tip of his sex and Brainstorm's grunting was getting louder and faster, so you picked up the pace, sitting on the node and thrusting your hips as if you were riding him.

Masterfully you did so, causing Brainstorm to be met with ecstasy not long after. His eyes went wide and he cried out loud, bucking forward hard and letting a long spurt of cum splatter across the medbay floor.The exertion left you both breathing hard.  
"Alright," Brainstorm caught his breath, swallowing and taking deep breaths. "Alright, I understand what they meant now."


End file.
